Into the Groove
Into the Groove ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der fünften Staffel, Puppenspieler, und wird von Pamela Lansbury gesungen. Kurt hat den ersten Gig der Band im "Callbacks" gebucht, weswegen alle bis auf Rachel unzufrieden sind, weil sie es für unpassend halten. Er versucht sie zu überzeugen und erzählt ihnen seine Vorstellung des Auftritts, wo sie diesen Song performen und von den Zuschauern bejubelt werden. Am Ende wird er durch das Klingeln seines Handys wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Das Original stammt von Madonna aus ihrem zweiten Album "Like A Virgin" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics Kurt: And you can dance, for inspiration Come on, I'm waiting Kurt mit Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (mit Pamela Lansbury): Music can be such a (revelation) Dancing around you, feel the (sweet sensation) We might be lovers if the (rhythm's right) I hope this feeling never (ends tonight) Elliott (und Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (Tonight I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt mit Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (mit Pamela Lansbury): Gonna get to know you (in a special way) This doesn't happen (to me every day) Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise) I see the fire burning (in your eyes) Elliott (und Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (Pamela Lansbury:'Feel this free) (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself ('Pamela Lansbury: All by myself) (Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt (mit Rachel) und Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, (yeah) Get up on your feet (Yeah) Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? (Yeah) Elliott und Kurt: Live out your fantasy here, with me Just let the music set you free Touch my body and move in time Elliott und Kurt: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Elliott, Kurt und Rachel: Now I know, you're mine Elliott und Kurt mit Rachel: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Kurt: You've got to Kurt (und Rachel) mit Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, (yeah) Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? (Pamela Lansbury: Yeah) Kurt: You've got to Kurt und Rachel mit Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt: You've got to Kurt und Rachel mit Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs Pamela Lansbury Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel